Green-Eyed Monster
by Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer
Summary: What happens when the entire Foster family gets stuck in the middle of one character's insanity and jealously rears its ugly head to the fullest extent… (WARNING: will contain graphic details of violence and rape) Don't read if you're sensitive to such subjects. All main characters included & very ANGST-filled. (Will be Rated M after the 3rd chapter)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Will probably be the most angst-filled fic in the entire Fosters-section of the website. If you're sensitive to subjects such as violence or rape, do not continue reading. Or if you're overly sensitive, period, do not continue reading. This is just meant to be an interesting new read for those of you who enjoy my fics, not a reason to get upset, and then complain to me about how upset this made you. Because honestly, I don't really care. I've given you plenty of warning, so yeah. You're choosing to read on your own discretion.**

**And…I don't own The Fosters at all etc. etc.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Stef opened the front door and didn't even bother peaking her head through it, to discover what was on the other side. Her tears were blurring her vision anyway so she probably wouldn't see much.

She stepped one foot out of the doorway and felt the door slam shut right behind her, causing her to flinch at the loud sound it made just as it hit the frame.

She heard him lock the doorknob from the other side, and that's when she realized that there was no going back.

She glanced back upwards and saw the flashing red and blue lights, everywhere she turned, clouding up the darkness of the night. Large flashlights were now blinding her vision even more so, and she could barely make out any of the other officers.

Captain Robert's voice was loud enough to grab everyone's attention. She rushed over to the blonde woman, while putting her hands in the air, in an effort to instruct all of the other officers. "DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" she yelled as she made her way over to the woman standing on the porch.

"CAPTAIN, STAY BACK!" the blonde ordered as the hand, in which she held her pistol in, started to tremble with fear.

The Captain leaned down and placed her own weapon onto the first step of the porch. "Look, no guns, Stef... Alrgiht?" she said and put her hands up in front of her, so that Stef could see that she was harmless.

Roberts quickly turned her attention to another officer's voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CAPTAIN!"

"DON'T SHOOT! I REPEAT, DON'T SHOOT!" the dark-skinned woman yelled at all of the other officers on the scene. She turned to face back towards Stef, "What's going on, Stef?"

Her voice depicted more worry than fear. She wasn't afraid of this woman, a woman she'd known for years. But she knew something else was wrong, something that was causing one of her best officers to behave this irrationally.

_I can't tell her,_ Stef thought to herself.

_He specifically told me not to. _

_I don't want to shoot at anyone. _

_But he promised to kill them all if I didn't. _

_There's no way in hell I would let that happen._

_Over my dead body. _

_Literally._

Roberts still tried to remain as calm as possible, "Stef…Put the gun down. I know you, Stef. And I know that you don't want to shoot anyone."

Stef mouthed the words, _I have to_. Her lips tightened and her face trembled as she thought about what she had to do. She wasn't even sure if he would keep his end of the deal, but this was her only option.

Roberts eyed Stef desperately and shook her head no, "You don't have to do this." She glanced back at the door and automatically knew that he was still in there. And he was listening to them, "I'M SURE THERE'S ANOTHER WAY WE CAN HANDLE THIS. ANOTHER WAY THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE ANYONE ELSE GETTING HURT!"

_Silence._

They both heard a soft knock on the side-window.

Stef knew that was her cue.

He would knock only once.

And if he had to knock a second time, he'd promised to shoot them all.

Stef quickly raised her gun and placed her finger on the trigger.

"STEF! NO!" Captain Roberts yelled as she began to step even closer to the woman. But before anyone could blink, a gunshot was fired, leaving a dying ringing-sound in all of their ears.

_They didn't understand what was at stake._

_They didn't have to listen and watch everything he did to her family._

_He was a monster._

_A monster, who befriended them all at first, only so he could torture them all later._

_He was a green-eyed monster._

TBC…

* * *

**So, just a little preview of what's to come. Any guesses as to who this monster is?**

**Ideas are always welcome :)**

**And for my first actual chapter, I will start from the beginning. So I didn't actually skip all of that stuff. They WILL be included.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**P.S. I will try my best to update this fic, **_**The Nightmare Vacation, and Maturing**_** later on today. So just a heads up to my dedicated readers :)**


	2. The Monster in Disguise

Stef had just gotten home from a long day at work and was greeted by the lovely aroma of her wife's infamous lasagna. "Dinner smells delicious, babe," she complemented, as she walked around the kitchen table and kissed her wife passionately on the lips.

Lena pulled back when, her mind caught back up with her, "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Stef asked in confusion.

"The cake!" Lena whisper-yelled. "I told you to pick it up from Ralph's bakery, when you got out of work, Stef. Please don't tell me you forgot."

"No, I thought you were picking it up?" Stef tried to reason.

"No, I told you that I had to run over to Best Buy after school. To get Brandon's gift. And then you said—"

"That I would pick it up after work," Stef hit herself on the forehead as she remembered the conversation. Her eyes lit up as she stared back at her wife, "But then I texted you back letting you know that I was running late, and that I wouldn't be able to get it."

Lena tried to remain calm, even though she was completely raging inside. "Stef, how many times do we have to go over this? Just because you think you said something, doesn't mean you actually said it… You know what? -mind. Maybe I can make it to the bakery before they close," Lena said as she grabbed her car keys from the bowl.

"Lena?" Stef asked as she walked over to her now irritated wife.

"What?" Lena replied with an attitude, something Stef wasn't accustomed to.

Stef wrapped her palms around her wife arms and smirked, "The cake's in the car, babe."

Lena suddenly felt embarrassed for blowing up at her wife like that, and her anger shifted into a smile, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Because it was funny to see you get all riled up. I love to see your wild-side," Stef said, as she leaned her face closer toward Lena's and kissed her on the lips again.

"I thought I was a hot-saint?" Lena asked as she barely parted lips with the blonde.

"Yeah, me too," Stef laughed and Lena rolled her eyes, but allowed Stef's lips to travel down to her neck. "Where are the kids Mrs. AdamsFoster?" Stef teased as her hand wrapped around Lena's back.

"Not here. The twins and Callie offered to take Brandon to the movies a while ago. And Jude's over at Connors. He promised to be home by seven."

"Brandon still thinks we forgot his birthday?" Stef chuckled.

"Yes. And apparently, I'm the only one with a guilty conscience in this family."

"I know. And I also know, just what we could do, to take your mind off all of that," Stef smiled as she lowered her hand from Lena's back onto her behind. Stef pulled Lena even closer as she started to kiss her.

Lena pulled away, "Stef, we can't do this."

Her wife attempted to ignore her and let her hands travel up Lena's blouse. "Uhuh? Why not?" she mumbled.

"Because the kids are on their way," Lena cautioned.

"What kids?"

"Stef!"

"Okay, okay," Stef said as she backed off. "Fine, we won't be intimate tonight…just like every other night," Stef fake-cried.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Stef. It hasn't been that long."

"I don't know who the hell you've been sleeping with, but it wasn't me," Stef joked and turned around to see Lena's straight face. "I'm sorry, Lena. That was as stupid comment," she answered flatly.

"Yes it was," Lena said as she walked back over to the oven to take out the lasagna. "And besides T—"

She was interrupted by the sound of the dinging of the doorbell, "The kids all have keys, yes?" Stef asked.

"Yes, that's actually Timothy."

Stef shot her wife a perplexed look and crossed her arms over her chest, "Timothy? What's Timothy doing here?"

"Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. And before you say anything, Stef, we need to at least hear him out."

"Hear him out? …He lied to us, Lena—"

"He didn't exactly lie," Lena interrupted. "He just changed his mind."

"Yah, a little too late."

"Can we just try to be civil about all of this? Please."

Stef stared at her wife's desperate face and sighed, "I will try."

The doorbell rang again.

* * *

By the time Lena left the kitchen and went to open the front door, she saw Timothy already inside.

"Mom, were you going to leave Timothy outside all day?" Mariana asked her as she walked over from the living room.

Lena smiled, "No, I was just about to let him in."

"I would hope so," Timothy smiled as Lena grabbed his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger by the front door.

Jesus walked up to Timothy and looked him up and down, "Do you have to be here? I don't really want you dirtying up all the cups with your—"

"Jesus!" Lena scolded, but all of the kids that were standing in the living room, couldn't help hide their laughter.

"I thought you said the kids wouldn't be here," he whispered to Lena embarrassingly.

The situation not only embarrassed Timothy, but her as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't think they would be back so soon," Lena attempted to apologize.

"We didn't think he was going to masturbate in our house either," Mariana counter-argued.

"Mariana!" Lena scolded. "Timothy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe I should just go," Timothy said, as he began walking over to grab his coat.

Lena grabbed his arm. "No, you don't have to do that," she said in an assuring tone. Lena turned and gave all of her children a warning look, "I'm sure my children will behave and lose the attitude, if they know what's good for them, right?" she asked angrily.

They all tried to take the disgusted looks off of their faces as they stared at Timothy.

Lena was answered by a few quick "uhuh's" and "yeses."

Lena pushed Timothy towards the kitchen door, "Stef is in the kitchen. Why don't you go in and make yourself at home?"

"I kind of thought he already di—" Jesus mumbled but paused as soon his mother shot him another angry glance.

Callie, Brandon, and Mariana let muffled laughs escape their covered mouths.

As soon as Timothy was out of sight, Lena rushed over toward her children. "Do you all want to get grounded? Especially you, Jesus?"

"No." He said flatly, but he couldn't keep the question that was burning a hole through all of their minds out "… But why is he here?"

"…That's none of your concern."

"He's not going to like… do it again? Right? Not while we're all eating dinner?"

"EW!" Mariana and Callie squealed and looked away.

Lena put her hand on her forehead, "No, Jesus. He's not going to do that again. And I don't want to hear another word about it. Got it?"

"Yes," Jesus mumbled.

"And that goes for everyone else too. There will be no more jokes about…that. Understood?" Lena cautioned. She couldn't even bring herself to say the word in front of her kids.

They all nodded and began walking into the kitchen, one-by-one.

The doorbell rang again, "Who could that be?" Lena asked them, but they all shrugged their shoulders. She sighed, "Don't worry about it, I got it… Go," she said more forcefully.

* * *

Lena walked over toward the door and opened it, once she realized who they were, "Mike, Wyatt. I didn't realize you two were coming," she said in a confused voice and stepped aside so she could let them through, "Come in. Come in. Let me take your jackets."

Both guys stepped inside of the house and removed their coats, handing them to Lena. "Stef didn't mention I was coming?" Mike asked her.

"She said something about you throwing your own birthday party for Brandon this year."

"Yeah. Well, I realized that it was a kind of stupid of me to even suggest it. It's my son's birthday, and he should be around his entire family."

"That's nice, Mike," Lena smiled and turned her attention to the bowl that Wyatt held, "And what is this?" she asked in a surprised tone.

Wyatt smiled, "Just some potato salad that my mom forced me to bring over. I told her that I wanted to come see Callie, after a little fight we had. And my mom thought that a good excuse to come and see her was if—"

"You brought us potato salad," Lena laughed.

"Yeah, I told her that it was stupid," he shrugged his shoulders.

"It certainly wasn't. I'm sure that Callie will appreciate the gesture. I know I do. We could use all the food we can get," she smiled as she pushed both men towards the kitchen, "Can we carry on with this dinner please?"

TBC…

* * *

**HINT: The monster is definitely in the building (I mean, house). **

**And I know that nothing dramatic has happened as of yet, but I promise you that next chapter will be more INSANE. Bear with me, please.**

**So, how about that awkwardness between Timothy and the kids… or about Jesus' attitude…or about that Lena/Stef scene in the beginning…or about Wyatt's pitiful excuse to come see Callie?**

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter as well as any final guesses? I won't torture you for too long. The monster will be revealed next chapter :)**


	3. The Cat's Out of the Bag

_**Okay, so I know I haven't been updating my fics as often as I'd like to. I wish I could update them all every single day, but I can't. And btw, this will be a kinda-short fic. Less than 15 chapters I hope. The last thing I need is another long ass fic that never ends :(**_

_**And enough of my excuses. Back to the story…**_

* * *

Callie was surprised when Wyatt walked into the kitchen right behind Lena. "Where should I put this?" he asked as he gestured toward the bowl in his hands.

"Oh, put right on the table, Wyatt," Lena smiled as she looked over to Stef. She noticed that her wife was faking a smile, not even bothering to show her teeth. It was obvious that Timothy staying for dinner was pissing her off even more than she already had been.

"What's up, B?" Mike asked, as he gave his son a short hug as soon as he walked in. "Hello, everyone," he offered, giving them all a small wave.

"So, did you guys have fun at the movies?" Stef asked the kids.

"No," Jude replied angrily. "They took me to a R-rated mo—"

Jesus tried to kick Jude from under the table to get him to stop talking. But he hit the leg of the table instead, causing the entire table to shift. Stef gave Jesus and the other kids a disapproving look. Lena turned her attention, from the plates she had gathered from the cabinet, to her children.

"Uh-oh," Mike said as a smile appeared on his face.

Stef asked the question her and her wife were both dying to ask, "What were you all doing watching an R-rated movie?"

"We didn't actually know that it was Rated-R, until we got there," Mariana defended, even though everyone knew that it was a lie.

"Oh really?" Stef asked. "Then how did you all get in? I'm pretty certain that none of you kids are 18 or older?"

"They made me sneak in," Jude answered angrily.

Stef smiled at him, "Thank you, Jude, my young, innocent friend." She placed her hand on his cheek and looked back over to the other kids, "As for all of you, I hope you enjoyed the movie. Because that's the last one you'll be going to for awhile."

They all made pouting faces or glared at Jude. "Thanks a lot, Jude," Jesus complained.

"Leave your brother alone," Lena scolded. "You all know that you aren't supposed to go see those kinds of movies."

"But those are the only good types of movies," Jesus counter-argued.

"It wasn't even that bad, Mom," Mariana attempted to side with her brother.

"There was blood everywhere," Jude complained.

"Okay, Jude," Lena tried to get him to stop. "I want us, to have a nice dinner, without the mention of blood, please," Lena finished, as she took a seat on the table with the rest of her family.

Timothy couldn't help but smile, "This reminds me of school a bit. It's like I never left work," he tried to lighten the mood.

Lena offered a small laugh, while everyone else just glared at him.

"Then, go have dinner there," Jesus whispered to Mariana, causing her to laugh out loud.

"What was that, Jesus?" Stef asked loudly, knowing that she was the only other one who heard her son's rude comment.

Everyone turned his or her attention to Jesus. "I said I wish I was there," Jesus tried to cover up his words. Everyone else looked at him strangely, while Stef just gave him a wink.

* * *

During dinner, Callie leaned closer to Wyatt so that she could whisper, "Why are you here, Wyatt?"

Wyatt whispered back, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Okay. But I asked you not to come. It's Brandon's birthday and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable."

"He doesn't look uncomfortable to me," he answered as he looked over to Brandon and to everyone else. They were all serving themselves and were completely oblivious to Wyatt and Callie's side conversation.

"That's not the point, Wyatt. I asked you to do something, and you completely ignored me. Today isn't about us. It wasn't fair."

"Okay, I'm sorry. If you want me to go, I'll go."

"Now its too late. Just forget it okay," Callie answered flatly, as she turned her attention back to her food.

"Okay."

"Wyatt, Callie, pass me your plates, so I can serve you some potato salad," Lena offered.

Callie passed hers over.

"No thanks, Lena. I'm allergic to eggs," Wyatt said.

Stef fake-laughed, "Then don't eat the cake," she joked.

Everyone turned to face her, and Brandon tried to hide his smile. She looked back up and realized that she gave them all away.

Lena stared at her wife, "Nice one, honey. Guess the cat's out of the bag," she answered flatly.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked innocently, causing the entire family to glance is his direction. He eventually gave up the innocent-act and burst into laughter. "You guys are too easy. And the cat was outta the bag long before Mom mentioned the cake."

"When?" Lena asked.

"When I heard Mariana and Callie talking in the movie theatre. Mariana asked what time we were supposed to be home for my birthday-dinner. So, I figured you didn't forget."

"Crap," Mariana mumbled.

"Hey, Miss Thing. Watch it," Stef said, as she pointed her index finger at her daughter.

Jesus looked over to his brother, "So that's why you gave us such a hard time on the way over here?" He turned his attention back to the adults, "He kept on saying that he made other plans with Aiden, and he wasn't going to come home with us for dinner."

Everyone laughed as they thought about the coincidence.

Brandon smiled, "It was funny to listen to Jesus talk about how much he missed me. He said that he felt like we were spending enough time together."

"Well, what else was I supposed to come up with on such short-notice? …You're an ass," Jesus said, causing the kids to laugh again.

"Jesus," Stef warned.

"Sorry, Mom."

"Well Happy Birthday anyway, babe," Stef said, as she planted a kiss onto her son's head and hugged him tightly.

"Please, stoppp," Brandon mumbled with embarrassment evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Brandon," Wyatt offered.

Stef finally let go of her son.

"Thanks man," Brandon said as he looked over at Wyatt.

* * *

By the time Callie attempted to open her eyes, she couldn't remember how she had fallen asleep in the first place, or where she was for that matter. She tried her best to blink away the blurriness that clouded her vision, but struggled to do so.

Every time she tried to keep them open, her eyelids became heavy and quickly shut back. She forced herself again to open her eyes, and was finally able to see something. It looked as if someone's legs were being dragged in front of her, but then disappeared.

_What the hell?_ she wondered.

She tried to bring her hand in front of her face, to rub her eyes, but realized that she couldn't. Both of her arms were tied behind her back, but she couldn't understand why.

"Jude!" she yelled as she tried to open her eyes again. She did but still, she could barely see anything. The only thing she saw were the bright blurry circles that blurred her eyes. "Jude!" she yelled louder out of fear for the boy, but he didn't answer her.

No one did.

After a few seconds, she felt someone approaching her body and placing a hand on her shoulder. The hand was too big to be Jude's. "Stef?" she asked as she tried to open her eyes for the thousandth time. She felt relieved when she could make out the blonde hair from her hazy vision.

"No, babe. It's just me," Wyatt answered.

"What happened?" she said in between breaths. She couldn't understand why she was having such difficulty breathing, why she was on the floor, why she couldn't open her eyes, and why she her hands were bound behind her back.

"Hey, don't worry about it okay. Just sleep," he answered, as he reached his hand up to her forehead to move the strands of hair from her face. Within seconds, she felt a needle going into her arm, "Ow," she tried to yell, but it came out as a cry instead.

Although she didn't want to go back to sleep, she found herself drifting off within a matter of seconds…

* * *

**Tbc…**

**So some of you were spot on with your guesses. But don't feel bad. I made it difficult on purpose. My apologies.**

**And if you're a strong Wyllie shipper, I suggest you stop reading immediately. I know that Wyatt would kind of be last person who we would expect to do this, because he's such a sweetheart on the show. But still.**

**So, did anyone guess it before the last part? If so, when? I thought the potato salad was a huge clue. Of course it was laced with something and that's why he refused to have any. **

**& if there's something specific, you would like to see in here, please let me know as soon as possible. I have some ideas, but you never know? Yours might be better :)**


	4. It's Your Birthday, Remember?

**Like I've said before. This fic is rated M for mature. Please re-read summary again to find out why. It's been pretty PG up until now, so I don't want anyone to be completely caught off-guard by what's to come in further chapters.**

* * *

After Wyatt finally got everyone else tied up, he threw all of their bodies onto the couches in the living room.

Stef, Lena, and Jude on one.

Jesus, Brandon, and Mariana on another.

He tied up Mike and Timothy as well, but kept them in the small closet by the front door, just incase they suddenly woke up.

In Wyatt's mind, Mike and Timothy weren't involved in any of this. Neither were any of the other kids, but Wyatt knew that threatening the others would cause for Callie to listen to him. She had to hear him out. And if that meant torturing the rest of her family for that to happen, that was something he was willing to do.

By the time Wyatt was all finished tying up every living person in the house, he was completely exhausted, understandably. He began walking over the kitchen to grab the 6 pack of beer from the fridge that he spotted during dinner. After he grabs it, he quickly returns to the living room to check if anyone had woken up yet.

They hadn't.

He turns on the television and lays the 6 pack of beer onto the coffee table, loosening one of the cans from it and sitting down for a while to catch his breath. He had hoped to get a few minutes of relaxation, before he continues with what he came here to do. But within seconds of sitting down, he sees Brandon fidgeting on one of the couches next to Mariana. He wasn't quite awake yet, but he was trying to open his eyes and move his body with the little strength that the drug allowed.

Wyatt chugs the rest of his beer, as he watches Brandon open his eyes completely. He smiles, as he crushes the can and throws it at Brandon's face, hitting him on the middle of his forehead, causing Wyatt to laugh, "Wake up already, bro. It's your birthday, remember?"

Brandon's eyes finally meet Wyatt, who had already walked over and lifted Brandon up, so that he was sitting upright. Brandon kept opening and closing his eyes as if he would suddenly open them and see something completely different than what he was actually seeing.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asks sarcastically as he walks back toward the coffee table and loosens another can of beer from the pack, and opens it. He takes a large swig from the can and makes sure to sit directly in front of Brandon on the coffee table. He wanted his face to be the first thing that the boy saw when he woke up. Brandon was finally able to glance around and spotted his entire family tied up, and asleep on the couches. Brandon tries to scream but the duct-tape covering his lips muffles the sound from exiting his mouth.

"Now that's just rude," Wyatt says flatly. "Everyone is sound asleep and you're trying to scream at the top of your lungs to cause a scene. What would your moms say about this, if they heard you?"

Brandon kept trying to scream and loosen the duct-tape over his hands and feet but it was no use. He knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, this behavior is completely unacceptable, Brandon. Your moms go through all of this trouble to throw you a birthday party, Callie completely un-invites me because she's afraid of how you're going to react. And this is how you're going to behave? Talk about selfish," Wyatt says as he gulps the second beer and hurls the can at him again. This time, hitting him on the lips.

Brandon tries to something but Wyatt doesn't understand, "I'm sorry? What was that?" he jokes as he lifts a hand to his own ear.

_Muffled sounds._

"I'm sorry. I really couldn't hear you? Can you speak up please?" Wyatt says as he leans in closer.

_More muffled sounds._

"You want me to take the duct-tape off, so that you can talk?"

Brandon nods his head yes.

Wyatt reaches out his hand for the duct-tape, but quickly stops and holds his index finger to Brandon's face, "One condition. If you scream, I'll cut your tongue off faster than you can blink," he answers in an angry voice. "Got it?"

Brandon reluctantly nods his head. Seconds later he feels Wyatt rip the duct-tape off of his face, making sure to take some of the skin off of his upper-lip. Brandon almost screams from the shock of the pain, but quickly holds it back, not wanting to piss Wyatt off so badly that he'd really cut out his tongue. The guy already tied his entire family up, and did something to them so that the others wouldn't wake up. There's no telling whether he would actually cut out Brandon's tongue or not. "What do you want from us?" he asks with anger evident in his voice.

"I'm not exactly sure yet…" He smiles. "Callie, for starters—"

"You already have Callie… You don't have to do all of this, to get her back."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, she's still in love with you, and I'm sick of having to sit by and watch you two... I'm there with her practically everyday, since the day that we met, and she still wants to be with you. Even when I told her to take a chance with you that day at the hospital, she still failed that test… I had to watch her walk away from me, to be with someone that doesn't even deserve her." Wyatt stands up and starts pacing the room, all the while, never taking his eyes off of Brandon. "And then, I come back all the way from Indiana, leave my Mom alone, sleep in my car, move in with someone I barely even know, who doesn't even like me by the way… just to be with her, and she still wants you instead. How do you think that makes me feel, huh?" Wyatt asks as he stops in his tracks and walks over to Brandon. His teeth are clenched and he's glaring at Brandon with piercing eyes. "HUH?" his voice becomes louder as raises his fists to punch Brandon in the mouth repeatedly. He hits him at least 6 times in the jaw, before he finally stops at the sight of blood. "I WANT YOU TO SUFFER, JUST LIKE I'VE BEEN SUFFERING! I WANT YOU TO SEE HOW IT FEELS, TO HAVE ONE PERSON RIP EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED FROM RIGHT UNDER YOUR NOSE!" He calms down for a second and leans in a little closer to Brandon and whispers, "You might've taken her from me twice, but I can guarantee you that it won't happen again."

Brandon feels the pain in his jaw, but he knows that it would eventually subside. He just couldn't understand why Wyatt felt like he had to go to such extreme measures to get his point across. After almost a minute, Brandon finally finds the courage to speak, "…What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Oh, you wish I would make it that simple," Wyatt answers sarcastically.

"You're sick," Brandon says in disgust.

Callie starts to move around again in her sleep, and both Wyatt and Brandon turn their attention toward her. Wyatt smiles as he looks at her face. Her eyebrows are furrowing and her nose is scrunching up as if she knows that she's in some type of danger, even while she's unconscious.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Wyatt tells Brandon.

"You leave her out of this," Brandon orders, which causes Wyatt to slap him hard in the face with the back of his hand.

"AH!" Brandon lets the sound flow out of his mouth, almost instinctively. Wyatt grabs the roll of duct-tape from the coffee table and rips out a small piece, placing it over Brandon's mouth again.

He leans in closer to Brandon, so that there's barely any distance between them. "You talk, when I tell you to talk! You breathe, when I tell you to breathe!" His voice grows angrier, "AND DON'T YOU EVER, EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO! GOT IT?"

Brandon nods his head as he watches Wyatt grab another beer from the coffee table and open it. This time, all of the foam comes rushing up out of the can. Wyatt quickly stands up and raises the can on top of Brandon's head, so that the beer falls on his face, rather than on the floor. "Jeez, I don't want to get the floor dirty. That would be a real tragedy, now. Wouldn't it?"

Brandon doesn't make eye contact with him, and keeps his eyes on a sleeping Callie. The girl was unconsciously rubbing her face against the leather sofa and making small movements, as if she was trying to wake up again.

Wyatt continues to drink his beer as he walks over to her. She was lying on the small sofa by herself. His tense face softens, as he watches his girlfriend stir. He places one of his hands on her leg, starts to rub it, and makes shushing sounds, stopping every few seconds to take another swig of beer. "You think she's having a nightmare?" Wyatt asks Brandon, as if they were friends and he wasn't holding his entire family hostage.

Brandon just keeps glaring at Wyatt and watching fearfully as he moves his hand from Callie's leg to her thigh, and then traveling upwards…

TBC…


End file.
